


Art Post: Captain Steven Rogers: A History Through Art

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pugglemuggle's brilliant idea for a 2015 Marvel Big Bang entry detailing Bucky and Steve's relationship through an art history assignment made for some great art! I am delighted to have been part of it.</p><p>To get the full effect, please go and read the story - it has <i>all<i></i></i> the images embedded in the appropriate place!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Post: Captain Steven Rogers: A History Through Art

“Portrait: Bucky Barnes” – 1930

Artist: Steven G. Rogers

Medium: Pencil on Paper

Dimensions (H x W): 10 7/16 in x 8 in

Description: This portrait, drawn when Rogers was between the ages of ten and fourteen, is the earliest authentic portrait piece recovered to date. Although still uncertain, most historians agree that the subject of this portraits is Steve Roger’s childhood friend, James “Bucky” Barnes. The drawing was among those saved by Rebecca Barnes, James’s older sister, which were later donated to the museum by Rebecca’s son.

“Portrait: Sleeping Man” – 1935

Artist: Steven G. Rogers

Medium: Pencil on Paper

Dimensions (H x W): 10 7/16 in x 8 in

Description: This piece was among those found by Steve Rogers’ landlady after his death in 1945. Although the subject of the portrait is unclear, most art historians agree that the background depicts the apartment Rogers grew up in.

**Author's Note:**

> This multimedia project was a delight to work on, and I'd like to acknowledge workhopelesslydevotedgeek, [Winterstar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5095133) and [taibhrigh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5083783), who all contributed as well.
> 
> These are for entries 2 and 5 in the story, with the appropriate descriptions.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for PuggleMuggle's Captain Steven Rogers: A History through Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083783) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh)
  * [(ART) Captain Steve Rogers: A History Through Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172140) by [Hopeless--Geek (wuzzy90)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzzy90/pseuds/Hopeless--Geek)
  * [ART: Captain Steven Rogers: A History Through Art - banner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095133) by [Winterstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar)




End file.
